Jaden, What hurts the most
by CMCG94
Summary: What if Jay and Lex never had there tag duel. What if She decided to tell him how she feels to get him back. Will the talent show help. Songfic. Jay x Lex. sorry not very good at summaries.


**I wrote this in class for the fact that I was listening to the song. Got bored, so yeah. I liked this song a lot that's why I wrote this. So I hope the story is good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh! gx or the song I use in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

'_What happen to you Jay.' _Alexis thought as she saw her friend walk away from her and Blair. Ever since the Yubel thing he seemed to be more distant then ever. She didn't even see him give that goofy smile, that she loved, anymore. '_I've got to get through to you Jay. I want the old you back. The one that was cheery, and fun. Who enjoyed dueling. They one who took my breathe away. I want the Jaden Yuki that I loved back.' _she thought as she walked back to her dorm.

"Hey Lexi, What's up?" Atticus said walking up next to her.  
"Hey Atti." she said with a small smile, but that didn't fool her brother to the fact that she was upset.  
"Lex what's wrong."  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong Atti." but he didn't buy that.  
"Alexis, don't lie to me. I know you better than that." he stated walking in front of her. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I miss him. It's just not the same any more." she said on the verge of crying. Atticus just hugged her. He knew who she was talking about. It was around last year that he found out she had feelings for the young Slifer.  
"Lex, he's still here." he told her head. Which only caused her to push him back and look at him with angry eyes.  
"No he's not! Who ever that is, it's not Jaden! The Jaden I knew got left behind in the other world. The Jaden I knew had fun, smiled, laughed. This Jaden is cold, emotionless, and. And." she couldn't finish as fresh tears went down her face. Which caused Atticus to pull her into another hug. She struggled for a while, hitting his chest, but quickly let herself fall into his arms. He took her back to her dorm and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day he went back with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hey Lex. You up?" he asked knocking on her door. He heard feet moving towards the door. It opened reviling a heart broken Alexis.  
"Lex, I have a great idea." He said in his normal high voice.  
"Oh no. this can't be good." Alexis said able to joke a little."No, look. It's to help with your Jaden problem." he said. At the mention of his name Alexis small smile turned into a frown.  
"There's nothing to fix, Atti." she said walking over to her bed.

"yes, there is. Just listen, okay" he told her. She just nodded.  
"Now, what if you tell Jaden how you feel. And I don't just mean about how you feel about him, but also about how you feel about how he's been acting and what it's doing to you."  
"I get what your saying Atticus, but I can't do that."  
"Sure you can Lex. All you have to do is talk to him and-"  
"No you don't understand. It's not that I can't tell him. It's just I don't know how to tell him everything that I want to." she said cutting him off.

He thought about that then got another smile.  
"I've got another idea." he stated.  
"Two in one day. Congrats."  
"Ignoring that. What if you sing to him?" he asked her.  
"Are you crazy!" she yelled causing him to fall.  
"No you are. About Jaden. So you'll listen to me, got it?" she nodded her head.

"Now look, I know the perfect song you could use and the best part is there is a talent show Saturday. It's perfect."  
"Atti, I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't that will work. I mean you don't even know if he'll be there." she said  
"Because…your going to invite him." Atticus said with a sly smile.  
"It's not as easy to talk to him as it use to be."  
"Well all you have to say is 'could you come to the talent show Jaden. I'm going to be performing and it would be great to have you there.' That's it. Not that hard."  
"You just don't get it. Do you? Things are harder than before." Alexis was yelling a bit.

"You could try."  
"Even if I did, I don't know for a fact that this idea of your will work."  
"We won't know until you try."  
"Okay Atti. Lets say I did agree to this. What do you have in mind for me to sing."  
Atticus gave her his ipod and told her to listen. She did as she was told and by the time the song was over, her eyes were huge.  
"Atti, this is perfect." she stated hugging him.

"Well duh. It is my idea after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Alexis made her way to the slifer dorms she couldn't help, but be nervous. _'You can do this.'  
_She thought to herself. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again. Still no answer.  
"Jaden, are you here?" she called opening the door to the room only to find it empty.  
"Guess not." she said with a sad voice. She turned to leave only to bump into the person she was looking for. Jaden.  
"Alexis, what are you doing here?" he asked. His voice emotionless which matched his face.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you something." She got out.  
"And that would be."  
"Well, you see the thing is, there's a talent show on Saturday."  
"Yes."  
"And I'm going to be in it and hoped you'd come." he stared at her for a moment. Then walked inside his room.

"Why?" he asked with his back to her.  
"Well, your one of my best friends and I wanted my friends there."  
"Won't the guys go."  
"Well yeah, but I still want you to go." He stayed quite at that. She stood there for a while until she headed for the door.  
"Jay," she said not see that at the sound of her calling him gave him a chill.  
"I hope you come." and with that she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week went by fast. Alexis and Atticus spent their free time rehearsing for the talent show. Atticus convinced her that one way, or another Jaden would hear the song. It was Saturday night and Alexis was a bit nervous.

"Atti, he's not here." she said sadly.  
"Don't worry Lex, he'll be here. Now are you ready?"  
"Yeah. I think so."  
"Alright, now you can do this. Get out there and show Jaden Yuki what your made of."  
"Okay Atti."

She walked onto the stage and the first thing that hit her was the bright light. She looked all around the room but did not find Jaden anywhere.  
"Hi, everyone." she said. "This song is dedicated to a friend of mine. Who-" she stooped mind sentence when she saw Jaden Leaning against a wall. His arms folded across his chest. When he saw Alexis staring at him, he smirked, but it was gone in a flash.  
"Who's here." Alexis mumbled to herself. If it wasn't for they fact that other people were watching her she would have jumped for joy.  
"So I hope you guys enjoy it." she said. '_Here goes everything. Hope you get it Jay.'_

**(I'm using Cascada version of the song. **_**What hurts the most.)**_

As the music started to play she had her head down slightly. Her eye's looking at Jaden threw her lashes.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cryEvery once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me**

She started to move with the music as she sang. Looking at Jaden frequently.

**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin youIs what I was tryin to do**

As she started to sing the next verse she kept getting images in her head from when she first met up to now, of her and Jaden.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it overI would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**

She looked over to Jaden who had a shocked face.

**What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do**

She partially gave him that part as a scream.

**I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets meWhat hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to sayAnd watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do  
****  
What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do**

Everyone cheered when she finished the song. She smiled and looked over to Jaden. He stood there staring and then, to her surprise, left. She was shocked, but didn't want to cry in front of everyone so she walked calmly off the stage and headed out the back door.

"What, no autograph?" someone said. Alexis turned around to see Jaden.  
"Jaden." she said happily. She grew even happier when he gave her his goofy smile.  
"Jaden I just want you to know that I-" she didn't get a chance to finish as his lips met hers.  
"I know." he told her when they separated.  
"And I'm sorry for leaving." He told her.  
"As long as your back, it's okay." she told him before they went into another kiss. _**Flash.  
**_"I told you, this would work," Atticus said running off. Jaden and Alexis just laughed.  
'_Thanks Atti.' _was the last thought she had before she kissed Jaden again.

**Well there you have it. What did you guys think. Please review, but no flames. ****I'll try to update **_**She's the man gx style **_**soon, but I just got my ordered copy of **_**Brisinger **_**and I have to read it. Two, three days tops. So until next time. Later**_**- CMCG**_


End file.
